


Scribendi's 30-day writing challenge

by DestinedForTheBurger



Category: Original Work, Writing Prompts - Fandom
Genre: Gen, but I need the practice, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedForTheBurger/pseuds/DestinedForTheBurger
Summary: I wanted to do something like this for NaNoWriMo since I struggle with writing and lost the fun in it a long time ago.  Writing is not only my favourite but also my only creative hobby and it would be sad losing it. So I decided to do this writing challenge, admittedly a liiiiiiiiiittle late. My goal is to write every day for a month. That's it. It doesn't matter how short it is or how good it is and I don't need to worry about narratives or characters. I just sit, write and have fun.If you wanna do the challenge as well, here's the link: https://www.scribendi.com/advice/30_day_writing_challenge.en.html





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take us through a written walk down your street and to your favourite place through the eyes of somebody else.

I set foot out the door. It’s time for a quick walk before bed and also, I have to pee. Right out the door are some bushes where I relive myself for the first time. Other dogs have been here, and my pee will override their scent. This is my street.  
I like the street. It is fairly quiet and has a nice big sidewalk made up of smooth concrete. Only occasionally there will be some weird white bumpy parts that hurt my feet, but I don’t mind too much. Most of the houses on the street have green front yards that just beg to be peed on, but my owner sadly doesn’t allow it. Instead I have to use one of the many trees that appear about every three car lengths. Right now, it is winter, and the trees are boring. In autumn I can at least play with the leaves and in summer insects are bothering me.  
Halfway up the street is a big scary intersection where my owner has taught me to be careful of cars. I always look in one direction before going to the middle safety island where I’ll look again. After that the street gets busier and the trees stop. I always try to get to the end of the street as quickly as possible then so we can turn around and go back.  
On the way home I notice the playground full of sand and earth. Sadly, my owner never takes me there, it would be heaven for sure.  
Regardless, my most favourite place in the world is my owner’s home anyway. When we come home, she cuddles and plays with me and gives me my dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I struggle with writing people I decided to write from the perspective of a dog. I think that counts. I'm not sure if I described the walk sufficiently enough, but it is what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of three people in your life. Give your character the hair and laugh of person 1, the face and bedroom of person 2, and the wardrobe and mannerisms of person 3. This is your new protagonist. Feel free to give him or her any other characteristics you’d like. Give us an idea of who your character is by describing only the first 60 seconds of the character’s day.

Our character wakes up to the buzz of a phone alarm clock at 5:30 am. Immediately she snoozes it to fifteen minutes later to be able to cuddle with her girlfriend (and then an extra fifteen minutes 3 times after that before she actually gets up, which makes setting an alarm so early entirely pointless to begin with).   
Her sleep clothes are an old t-shirt full of holes and an old pair of leggings, similarly full of holes. Her hair is done up in a protective hairstyle, so she can flaunt her beautiful golden locks at work later.   
The bedroom consists of a full-size bed (which is a bit too small for the two of them but will do for now) in pastel tones that match the dresser drawer, curtains and bookshelf. A stuffed Minnie Mouse is watching over her sleep.  
The soft features of our character’s face aren’t only prominent during sleep. During the day most everyone needs to prevent themselves from giving the character’s cheeks a squeeze or from ruffling her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only noticed that it is quite stupid to write the first 60 seconds of someone's day who snoozes their alarm for 15 minutes after I was almost finished, but at least I practiced some descriptive writing. It could need a proper ending sentence though.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now send your character to his or her grumpy grandmother’s house for a visit. Write the scene of your character’s arrival.

From two blocks away our character can already see her grandma sitting by the window staring outside. She’s probably noticed her before even our character could. Sometimes it’s scary how fit and agile the Grandma still is. She doesn’t even need glasses, and she’s 75. Who doesn’t need glasses at 75?! Sometimes our character wonders whether her grandma has made a deal with the devil and will outlive everyone.  
However, the Grandma may have the mind and physicality of a 25-year old, she does not have an open-mindedness or tolerance or other ‘hippie-humbug’ as she might call it. And our character regularly gets to know this. Her being gay is the big no-no, but even the fact that our character decides to style her hair in a natural curly way is apparently unprofessional, unkempt, wild, and she should better straighten, and therefore damage, it every day. Which, for the record, would only increase the frizz and make it look worse, thank you very much. Every time she visits there’s something new to criticize.  
Before our character can even open the rusty gate, the Grandmas is already at the door.  
“Come in child,” she says, “and close the gate properly.”  
Our character rolls her eyes. “Yeah, grandma, I know.”   
The Grandma doesn’t seem to notice and ushers our character further into the house.   
“Are you wearing one of them hoodies again, child? They are so unflattering. You could be so beautiful,” she tsks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That grandma isn't really 'grumpy'... rather just conservative...


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your protagonist has just turned into a statue. Describe his or her thoughts.

What… what the hell is …? I can’t move!   
Where is everyone?  
Am I dead? I can’t die, I’m so young and my friends … family …  
Okay breathe, you still have thoughts, so you’re alive. And, uhm, okay I can’t move both my legs … or my arms … and apparently, I can’t even blink. Everything’s so tight, like I’m tied down... I'm never gonna get out...

Focus girl.

I can still see. I see the birch trees over by the promenade, and I see the cobblestone I’m standing on.  
I can also hear. Birds chirping, people walking by, talking about how their boss needs that assignment done by 5 and that that particular dog over there is a good boy for not eating someone else’s ice cream.  
They appear to not notice me. Or rather, they think I’m a stone statue. I can’t scream for help or get myself noticed otherwise. 

It's just like back then. No one saw. No one helped. I hid, but ...  
I can't think about this now.

Shit, what do I do?  
No-one's gonna help.  
No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unsure about this, it feels like I can't convey the emotion the way I want to. I guess this is why I'm doing this challenge. Practice will help me get better.  
> Also, this is the last challenge that I have prepared, so from tomorrow on only one new challenge per day (probably excluding weekends cause they are traditionally work-free for me).


End file.
